Just Try Natsume!
by MangaManiac6
Summary: "God that girl is dumb. Can't she see that I love her?" That's all that was needed to set off Natsume. When the whole class gets proof that Natsume likes Mikan, they all decide to help Natsume ask her out, but he isn't a miracle worker. Chapter 9 UP
1. Ch 1  Talkative

**Disclaimer: Miko-chii (MangaManiac6) **doesn't own **Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy. Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy **belongs to **Tachibana Higuchi.**

**Summary:** Koko accidently reads aloud Natsume's mind and says, "God that girl is dumb. Can't she see that I love her?" Even though everyone knew Natsume liked Mikan, nobody until now, had proof. Now that its official, the class attempts to get Natsume to ask Mikan but even Natsume isn't a miracle worker.

**Note- I have to say this for people who were utterly confused. I had lost alot of the data I had before, so I got really mad and decided to just post the thing. Maybe I should have read it to make sure it was right. T_T' Gomene~!**

* * *

**Talkative**

"God that girl is dumb. Can't she see that I love her?"

And after that, it was all over. They were all frozen. Koko should really learn when to keep his mouth closed, but he was Koko and as we all know, Koko would never change. Actually now that all is considered, everyone was frozen _except _Koko. He, unlike everyone else in the room, was running around the room yelling, "Water, water!" trying to get rid of Natsume's fire alice. Everyone stared, they felt sorry for him. But it was his own fault.

Besides Koko, the only one notiably moving was Natsume. His hand was raised, his alice had just extinugished from his hand. He was standing and panting. He had eyes full of rage, more than anyone had ever seen. They were red with anger. He was angry. He was _pissed_.

"Err... Water! Water! Someone please get me water!" Koko yelled anxiously. Finally it stopped. A cold bucket of water, courteousy of Yuu Tobita, was dumped all over Koko's head, finally getting rid of the fire. Finally the room was quite. Quite enough to hear a pin drop on the floor. Quite enough to even hear Natsume's panting. the air was filled with Natsume's angry aura.

Now that Koko's hair was no longer on fire, the class proceeded to look at Natsume. He was still frozen like most of the class. He looked like he would explode any minute and he was still staring angrily Koko. And for the probably the first in his life, atleast in front of others, he was... he was...

"Na.. Natsume-sama is blushing!" Was the sudden burst that destroyed all hope of Natsume calming down. This outburst belonged to Sumire Shouda. Like Koko, her hair turned into flames. But they weren't the firey red that they were when they were on Koko's head, they were a dark red that made it clear Natsume was beyond pissed. And even when Yuu atempted to put the fire out, it wouldn't go out.

"Ugh! Natsume-sama! Please! Put the fire out!" Sumire, for the first time in public, was wailing. Even Hotaru, who wouldn't dare help anyone but her friends, gave it shot. No dice. At that point, all of Sumire's hair should have burned off, but it didn't. Maybe it was because it would make a certain paticular sad. Let's all thank God that she didn't happen to be in the room.

At that point, everyone had attempted to put out the fire, but it was no good. "Seriously Koko," commeneted as he dosed more water on to Sumire's blazing head, "you really should learn to shut your mouth."

"I should." Koko muttered.

"Shu... shut up! You guys! Just get me some more water!" she squealed anxiously. The fire was still going wrong.

"Uhh... Natsume! Please!" Ruka cried. Thanks to Ruka's plee, Sumire's hair was flame free. But that didn't stop Natsume from kicking the window and jumping out. That left the class, even Narumi who usually kept his head, shocked.

* * *

**R and R! Thanks!**


	2. Ch 2 Plans

Alrighty! Well, I decided because this chapter is going to be really short, this will be chapter 1.5!

**Disclaimer: Miko-chii (MangaManiac6)**does not own **Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy. Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy** belongs too **Tachibana Higuchi**.

**Summary: **Koko accidentally reads aloud Natsume's mind and says, "God that girl is dumb. Can't she see that I love her?" Even though everyone knew Natsume liked Mikan, nobody until now, had proof. Now that its official, the class attempts to get Natsume to ask Mikan but even Natsume isn't a miracle worker.

* * *

**Plans**

At that moment the door slid open. Everyone's hearts stopped. They turned only to see Mikan Sakura. "Ah! Guys, why is the window broken?" Mikan asked. She walked slowly to her chair, "Um... where's Natsume?" Everyone returned to being frozen. There was one thought that went through their minds, _Natsume! _

No one spoke so Mikan looked at Ruka, "Err... Ruka-pyon?" she asked.

"Mi... Mikan..." was all he stuttered.

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked turning her head to her best friend.

"Mikan..."

"Anna-chan? Nonoko-chan?"

"Mikan-chan!" They both cried.

"Umm... Sumire?" Mikan finally asked.

Sumire was busy biting ona towel with waterfall tears falling, "Mi... Mikan..."

"Wha... what happened to Natsume?" Mikan suddenly asked.

Thay all looked at Mikan with confused looks. "Huh?" Ruka asked.

"Sumire is crying." Mikan said, pointing at Sumire. They all looked at Sumire. Indeed, she was crying. But at the same time, you could tell she was pissed. "Therefore," the brunette continued, "something must have happened to Natsume."

Everyone nodded. That was actually good logic. "Woah. When did Mikan grow a brain?" Koko asked. They all looked at him. He was smiling a dumb simle and he was looking at Sumire. Sumire's tears had stopped but she wasn't any better. She was looking at Koko with a deathly look. She was even more pissed than she was about 2 minutes ago.

"How... How DARE you read MY mind!" she screamed. Again, Koko was up and running. This time, he was running from Sumire.

The class sighed. They had no time for this. No time at all. "So what do we do about the Natsume thing." Everyone stopped breathing. Again, the word, "Natsume" popped into everyone's heads. With Mikan suddenly coming in, they had forgotten about Natsume. The one who had asked, by the way, was Hotaru. They all knew they had to do something.

Suddenly Hotaru go up and went to Ruka. She bent over and whispered something to him, which made him blush. They all knew, "Hotaru has a plan!"

"Come on Mikan." Hotaru called. She didn't give Mikan time to even say, "Sure!" Imai quickly grabbed the back of Mikan's uniform and dragged her out of the classroom.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked as her feet skidded on the floor.

"We're skipping." Hotaru muttered.

Once they walked to the door and Hotaru closed the door. Just when it was an inch from being completely shut she called softly, "I'm counting on you Ruka. Help that Fire Castor- Pervert and the dummy!" And that was, well, that.

...

No one spoke. "Erm guys!" a paticular blonde called from the back of the room. He was standing, holding his white rabbit. "I have something to say." It wouldn't have really mattered if he had said that or not. Everyone was already quiet. "Uh... well. As Koko said..." He looked over with the class to Koko. All the he was public enemy of Natsume Hyuga at that moment, he was still smiling. "Yes, Hotaru suggested we help the two." They all looked up at Ruka.

"Well?" Mouchiage.

"Um... she suggested we ask Natsume to ask Mikan-san on a date..." Ruka said quietly, he was bending his head down. He was blushing.

"How?" the class asked together.

"That's what we have to think of."

"What about class...?" Yuu asked. They looked around. Sombody was missing. Besides Hotaru, Mikan, and Natsume. "Narumi-sensei?" He had left. Probably when Mikan came in the room.

"Abandon us, huh? Koko said. He was back in his seat and so was Sumire. Actually, that's what should hae happened. Sumire, was at the board slamming the pointer stick on the podium.

"Ok guys! Give me ideas here!" she called to the class. The attention was put on Sumire. She was being bossy but that's not what came to peoples' heads.

"You're helping?" the class asked.

"I might as well." Sumire muttered.

"There's no use. He doesn't love me. So I might as well help Mikan." For maybe the fifth time that day, the class froze. And for the third time, Koko was running around the room, being chased by Sumire who was screaming, "BAKA KOKO!" repetitively.

"I think Sumire is right." Yuu said, going up to the board. "Anyone got ideas?"

No one spoke until Anna said quietly, raising her hand slowly, "Umm.. maybe a trip to the zoo?"

"That's good." Yuu said, writing it on the board.

"Umm guys? Shouldn't we first figure out how we are going to get Natsume to ask Mikan out?" a voice popped out from the back. Namely, Ruka's.

"Right Ruka! So who will get Natsume to ask." There was an obvious and predictable. That's when Koko's hand rose up. "Ko... Koko?"

"I vote Ruka!" Koko cried.

Everyone nodded. With the help of the class, Ruka was shoved out the class and was on his way. They called after him. "Good Luck Representitive Ruka!"

* * *

**Woah... that was actually pretty long... Oh well... Next is Chapter 2 - Please?**

**Speaking of "please", please review. favorite, or alert? Thanks! :D **


	3. Ch 3 Please?

I got a review that suggests you people like this story huh? Well, I'm so glad! Continue to enjoy, review, favorite, alert, laugh, and cry!

**Disclaimer: Miko-chii (MangaManiac6)** doesn't own **Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy. Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy **belongs to **Tachibana Higuchi.**

**Summary:** Koko accidently reads aloud Natsume's mind and says, "God that girl is dumb. Can't she see that I love her?" Even though everyone knew Natsume liked Mikan, nobody until now, had proof. Now that its official, the class attempts to get Natsume to ask Mikan but even Natsume isn't a miracle worker.

* * *

**Please?  
**

**Ruka's POV  
**

I knew where to go. I would have cursed everyone out for making the representitive, but they were right. Other than Mikan (who was absent at the time) I was the only one who could convince Natsume to it. But, I didn't want to force Natsume into anything. he may love Mikan, but that doesn't mean he wants to ask her. Well, he might _want_ to ask her, but, Mikan is pretty dense.

At that point I arrived to where Natsume _should _be. And indeed there he was. He was in the famous Sakura tree. He was looking up into the cherry blossoms in the tree, he looked so quite and tired out. He must have used alot of his alice on Koko and Sumire. Poor Natsume.

"Na... Natsume!" I called. A few moments passed until Natsume finally looked down.

"Oi, Ruka." He said. It was pretty quite but I barely heard him.

"Can I come up?" I asked.

"Hn." He must be really angry, Even when he's mad though, he usually responds better to me. Was he so angry? Mikan wasn't there to hear so why was he pissed. I would ask him when he was ready.

I climbed quickly up the tree like monkey. He was sitting on a pretty big branch, resting his back on the actual tree. He wasn't like a cat in a lot of ways. He loved being up in the sakura tree even though cats usually hate being up in trees. When i got up the tree, I sat on a branch next to him. "How are you Natsume?"

"Pissed." He growled. Ouch. He's _really_ mad.

"Come on! Please ask Mikan out!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Natsume. I don't think it's as bad you think." I said softly.

"It is." Suddenly, Natsume got up and stood on the branch, "Da*n! It da*n is!"

"Err... Natsume..." Was all I could say.

An awkward silence passed when I finally Natsume sat down. I could see sweat pouring down his face. "Natsume? Do you want to go to the infirmiry?"

"Nah. The last thing I want to do is go near that blasted school." Natsume said angrily.

"Natsume! Mikan didn't hear! It's alright!"

Natsume suddenly turned his head fiercly towards me, "That's not the point!"

"Point?" I asked. For the first time, I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Come on." Natsume muttered. He slid quietly, quickly, softly, down the tree.

"Na... Natsume!" I called but he was already down the tree. I quickly slid down. I landed right next to him. Other then in the tree, his other favorite place was under the tree. He was sitting down, so I sat next to him. "So, what _is_ the point?" I asked. He had been so silent that it was starting to freak me out.

"It would have been better."

"Huh?"

"It would have been better if Mikan heard. This just makes it worst because now everyone in our class knows _except_ Mikan."

"Oh," I understood, "I see. Now everyone knows. And now the one that you _want_ to know, namely Mikan, doesn't know a thing." Natsume nodded.

"What am I gonna do. Maybe I'll skip school for awhile and go on Persona's missions." Natsume looked lazily.

"No! Err... Natsume! You can't! Your alice! It'll -" I felt a hand cover my mouth. It was Natsume's. He was smirking at me, they way he did to Mikan. It was his, "It's-ok-don't-worry" smirk. I smiled. When Natsume gave you that smirk, things _would_ be alright.

"Ruka. I'm just..." He didn't continue. He looked to embarrassed. Wait!

"Embarrassed?" I asked.

"Er... Yeah." Natsume said, still smirking.

Natsume finally released my mouth and got up.

"So where's your first date with Mikan going to be?" I asked winking.

He turned around and winked back, "I don't know. The zoo, Central Town? Where ever it is, its going to be somewhere great."

* * *

**So how was that? By the way, I'm going to post a chapter every 100 hits I get. So read! Also review please! I put the usernames and links to my supports. (People who review, favorite, and alert) Thanks!**


	4. Ch 4 No More Lies Special Chapter

**Note to the Reader: **You may notice how bad the situations that Mikan and Natsume get into. Well, its because I'm not sure what they should do. **So if you have an idea on what should be Natsume's next fail (or success) PM me!** I guess I'll use some help from other animes but that's plagiarism right? I was planning to make this Natsume's first attempt but why not strengthen the bond between Ruka and Natsume? To those who want excitement, just read it and relax. To those who want emotion, you're in for a treat!

**Warning: **Lots of Ruka's feelings! So if you don't like blonde little boys who start spilling out there feelings to their raven haired best friend, wait for the next chapter. Because, I guess you can consider this to be a special chapter... :D

**Disclaimer: Miko-chii (MangaManiac6) **does not own **Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy. Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy **belongs to its rightful owner, **Tachinbana Higuchi**.

**Summary: **You know by now right? If you don't look at the past chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 3.5 - No More Lies**

**Ruka's POV**

Even after getting Natsume's approval, he didn't come to school for awhile. For about a month nobody saw him. At times, I wonder if he just said yes so he could get away from me. I doubted he left the school, but I was scared, for him. But after a few weeks passed, we appeared though. It was when i walked into the classroom, i guess I got there early because I thought I might see him. Turns out, I did. He was sitting calmly at his chair with a manga on his face, "Na... Natsume!"

I flung myself on him excitedly. I couldn't believe it, Natsume was back! "Ruka, relax you're choking me." I knew if it was anybody but me, he would have burned my head to ashes.

"I can't help it can I? You haven't been here for weeks? I know Sakura is going to be excited too-" I felt Natsume move away from me. He was staring with his cold crimson eyes at the seat beside him. Mikan's seat to be persise. " Is... is that why you've been gone?" I asked. He didn't do anything in response.

Finally, I saw his head nod a little. "But you agreed!" I cried anxiously. Suddenly my suspicions of him leaving school because of me came back. "Natsume! I'm sorry if I bothered you too much." He smirked that smirk I had saw the last time I saw him.

"What? Did Polka give you the Idiot Virus or something? I laughed. I was glad. I wasn't the reason he left.

"So why did you leave?" I asked. He sighed softly. His sigh seemed to explain it all. "You know, I think if you asked her, she'd say yes." I said quietly.

"I'm not going to ask her, if that's what you think."

"Wha? But Natsume, you agreed!" I cried.

"I wasn't thinking."

I wanted to cry suddenly. I figured it out. The only reason he said "I wasn't thinking." was because he didn't want to say "I just wanted to leave." Natsume was looking at me with a rare concerned look. He was concerned because I was crying. I can that because I could feel hot tears flow down my face. I could also feel Usagi looking at me too. It made me feel worse when the ones around me felt sad because of me. That's when the tears started to flow uncontrollably. I tried to stop them, but it was one of those times I just couldn't stop.

"Ruka..." Natsume said in such a soft and touching voice that more tears fell. I couldn't help it. I wasn't being a baby or anything. I don't know.

Finally I wiped my tears and said softly, "Natsume... I just thought you would want to be with Mikan but I guess... never mind..." I slowly walked away from Natsume, and it felt weird to do it. I usualy sit down next to Natsume in class but since I can't, I sat in another. This seat was a couple ahead of his, i think it was Mochiage's. With an extremely heavy heart I relized the rock solid truth, we were fighting. I don't even remember fighting before...

I could hear him whispering with disbelief, "Ruka..."

I wiped the tears from my eyes expecting the rest of the class to come in. Sure enough, Hotaru, Iinchou, and Mikan piled. Iinchou was smiling, Mikan was excitedly talking to Hotaru, and Hotaru was ignoring her. They seemed so happy it made me a little jealous. I leaned on the desk to make sure Usagi covered my eyes. They were red and swollen by now and anyone who saw me could tell I had been crying. I knew I would eventually have to show my face so I started to think about what excuses I could use.

Sad movie? Dead puppy? Bad test score? They all make me sound like a wimp. And what was that last one? My thoughts, like most, were disturbed. I felt a hand shaking me. It belonged to Mikan. I looked up, all though I felt like bursting into tears. She looked at me strangely.

"Ruka-pyon, what happened?" she said quickly and bluntly. I shrugged, trying to pull of the cold Natsume vibe; it didn't work.

"I don't know. Does there have to be something?" I asked.

She neared my eyes, of course that made me blush, "Your eyes are red. You were crying?"

"SHH!" I cried dispite myself. Luckily, only Natsume, Hotaru, and Iinchou were the other ones in the room. I sighed. I wouldn't tell her why was crying though, never in a million years. "It's nothing." I muttered. Mikan, after a couple of minutes, nodded and left to talk to Hotaru. I had never felt so lonely.

Eventually the class came in and Narumi came. "Ok class, quite down!" he called happily. And they did. Mochiage happily sat in my seat so he could be closer to Natsume. I was also surprised to see Mikan move her seat. She sat next to Hotaru and Iinchou took Mikan's seat. At the end of class, I had to ask.

"Mikan, why didn't you sit in your regular seat." She was smiling and winked.

"Natsume was mean!"

"Mean?" I started to wonder if he was just in a bad mood.

"Too you."

"Me?"

"Yeah." She smiled so much I knew there had to be some logic behind this.

"Huh?"

"You were crying, and you didn't sit next to Natsume. Therefore, Natsume caused it!"

I nodded unsurely.

"Therefore, I think you guys better patch things up!" She was nodding and I knew she was right.

"Yeah." I said quietly. I looked around the room and noticed Natsume was gone. "Where's Natsume anyway?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Iinchou heard him mutter something like, 'Meet me at the Sakura Tree.' or something." I nodded. I should have known he'd be there. That's when I left, dashing through the north forest to get there. When i got there, there he was. He looked just they we he did weeks ago, staring up into the sky. "Hey!" He looked down at me and nodded.

"Hey."

"Natsume."

"Yeah?"

"You love her?"

"Yeah."

"So you'll ask her out?"

"Maybe."

"That's not a no!" I said smirking. "Promise me you'll think about it."

"Promise."

"No lie?" I asked quietly. I shivered as I waited for his answer.

"No lie. No more lies."

* * *

Woah... long. I didn't expect it to be long or anything. I made Ruka sound weak didn't I... Oh well. **I made this chapter to tell people to either review me or PM me about situations you want to get Mikan and Natsume (and Ruka!) into.** I'm actually starting to like Ruka more. All though reigning supreme are Natsume and Koko! Ok, review pretty please?


	5. Ch 5 Koko's Idea Pt A

**Note to the Reader: **We are passed the mooshy stuff (atleast for now!) so now we are onto the cray situations that Natsume, Mikan, and the others get into. **I still am taking requests so if you have any ideas, please PM or review me!** (Are they the same thing?) This by the way, is dedicated to **Kylee-Cat **who somewhat came up with the idea! Want to be like him/her? Give me suggestions! I really need them!

**Note to the Reader (Part Dos): **I also want to make it so that every character makes an idea, so until I get an idea from someone, that is what I am going to do. Let's start with Koko's Idea. (My favorite character!)** Oh, and also if you want a certain character to do something, please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: Miko-chii (MangaManiac6) **does not own **Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy. Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy **belongs to its rightful owner, **Tachibana Higuchi. **Also there are some _that was then, this is now _references. **Miko-chii (MangaManiac6)** does not own **_that was then, this is now. that was then, this is now_** is owned by** S.E. Hinton.**

**Summary:**_ "God that girl is dumb. Can't she see that I love her?" _That's all that was needed to set off Natsume. When the whole class gets proof that Natsume likes Mikan, they all decide to help Natsume ask out Mikan, but Natsume isn't a miracle worker. R&R. NxM

* * *

**Ch. 5 - Koko's Idea "A Lover's Quarrel"**

**Third Person POV**

"What?" She cried anxiously. She meaning Sumire and "What?" meaning Koko, the annoyingly lovable mind-reader had an actual idea. "You have an idea?"

Koko nodded happily holding a wrinkled peice of notepaper. On it, there were many sentences but in illegible handwriting. Sumire snatched this from his hands with her dog-cat reflexes and put it up to her face. She squinted trying to figure out exactly what Koko's brilliant plan was. "My... plan... is... that...we should... get them...to... write?" Sumire asked. She looked quickly at Koko who was still smiling.

"It doesn't say 'write'!" He said laughing. Koko took the paper back and read faster, "My plan is that we make them fight!"

By that point, the whole class except for Mikan, who by the way was in bathroom, and Natsume who l=had a bored expression and looked uninterested. they all turned there heads to Koko and shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

They all proceeded to look over at Natsume who stared back with an icy stare. No one could doubt that getting them to fight would be hard, but none of them could see how fighting could help Natsume confess his feelings. Natsume looked over quickly over at Koko and raised his hand. A warning to him if he said anything stupid, not only his head but his whole body would en up as ashes. Koko nodded and turned to the class who were still thinking of him as crazy, "Guys, haven't you ever heard of how when two people fight they really care about each other.

"Yeah..." The class murmered. They were starting to see the logic.

"So, if we get them to fight, Nastume can suddenly say his feelings and it'll be easier because Mikan will all energetic. You know how she gets when they fight." He gave Natsume a wink and in return got a peice of his hair scorched so that now was a bald ring in the middle of his head.

"I don't know..." Sumire muttered putting her hand to her chin. I have a bad feeling this will back fire."

"You always have that feeling." Koko reminded her. he was being honest, she always does. Sometimes her feelings were right and sometimes they were wrong. "But seriously what could hurt?" The class agreed.

Sumire, simply sighed and muttered, "Ok. But do you know what to do?"

Koko looked up to the ceiling. Everyone looked up to the ceiling to make sure the 7th wonder of the world wasn't up there. It wasn't. The only thing that was up there was a stain from Natsume's Fire Alice and Kitsuneme who didn't seem to care about romance. "What_ are_ you satring at Koko?" Sumire asked.

"Well Sumire," Koko said happily, "In answer to both of your questions, I don't know! A-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Everyone's sweat dropped as Koko looked up with a dumb smile on his face. Sumire sighed. If she hadn't known Koko went to a school where he wasn't aloud outside at any time, she would have thought somone got him high.

"So Sumire? What ideas do you have?" Yuu asked.

"Huh? What? Why are you asking me?" She cried.

"Oh well. I thought you might like to run the operation!" Yuu said.

"Oh..." Sumire walked to her seat and sat still. She was thinking.

Suddenly Mikan came into the room smiling. "Where were you?" Hotaru asked.

"I saw Tsubasa-senpai." Mikan swiftly looked around. "Good. Jin-Jin isn't here yet." She quickly went to her seat beside Natsume who didn't react in the slightest.

No one spoke for a while and that's when Jinno-sensei came in. "Sit." he comanded coldly. The class shuffled to their seats deciding to put the meeting of the Just Try Natsume Organization. (JTNO) As they listened to Jinno remarking about science and other that even the smart students didn't pay attention. Especially Sumire.

When finally Jinno-sesei left the room, the group sat in a circle. "You have a plan right Shouda?" Hotaru asked. Staring at her with soft violet eyes.

Sumire nodded, "Yes Imai. I do." She handed Hotaru a peice of paper. Hotaru took the paper and looked it over,

"Hmm... Sakura Tree... fight... Natsume tells his feelings... Mikan agrees... Happily ever after... This took you one full period to do?" Hotrau asked sarcastically.

"Shut up! Not like you guys were a big help!" Sumire barked angrily.

"Well then, let me make some edits." Said Hotaru slyly scribbling some stuff with red ink on the paper.

* * *

Ahhhh... Part A of Chapetr 5 is finally done. I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to end this to be funny. Any suggestions? Review and tell me! Also I'm wondering if I should:

A) Give up on Dedicated to Natsume  
B) Finish it quickly  
C) Take the time to finish it properly.

Which one do you think? Tell me, ok?

Review please and thanks for reading!


	6. Ch 6 Koko's Idea Pt B

**Note to the Reader: **Hmm... Not much to say here! Just read the chapter and enjoy yourself. I would love a review telling me if the chapter was anygood! **Also I'm still taking requests so if you have any ideas, PM alright! I love hearing what I can do for the story. **I know this to a million years, but not only did I have to finish my summer homework, but i also had writer's block with not only Just Try Natsume! and Dedicated to Natsume so don't blame me.

**Warning: **This might suck, but, probably not! :D

**Thank-You/ Dedication:** This chapter was inspired by **fAnGiRl4Life005**, so visit her account and check out her fanfics! You want to have a chapter dedicated to you? Then review and give me an idea! It takes a lot of creativity to get ideas so help a girl out!

**Disclaimer: Miko-chii (MangaManiac6)** does not own **Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy. Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy** belongs to its rightful owner, **Tachibana Higuchi.**

**Summary:** You know by now, right? If you don't, please refer back to my past chapters :)

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Koko's Plan/ A Lover's Quarrel**

**Mikan's POV**

"What? Do I want to go to a lake?" Mikan asked slowly and carefully. Natsume, was asking Mikan to go to a lake. With him? No way. "Is there even a lake in Gakuen Alice?" She asked slowly with one eyebrow up. The raven haired pervert nodded. He unfolded a piece of paper and looked at it anxiously. The brunette could see his eyes sway right to left, he was reading the paper. "Why are you asking me to go with you to a lake?" She asked softly.

"Hold on..." muttered Natsume. He was holding the paper which revealing he was trembling. He finally said calmly, "There's a lake, near the North Forest, you remember the North Forest?" He smirked at Polka and she in turn, groaned.

"Don't remind me." Mikan barked and had a flashback. She remebered when Natsume forced her pride into the Northern forest. There she met for the first Bear and when she discovered Ruka-pyon's secret personality. In the end, she almost got burned to death by Natsume himself. Lucky she had the Nullification alice to save her. But why would Natsume want her to go to the lake with him anyway?

Mikan suddenly heard Natsume groan loudly. He was looking sternly at the oblivious brunette. She couldn't believe how cluelessy she was being. Natsume cocked an eye and again growled. "So?" He asked, obviously annoyed, "What do ya say?" Mikan looked up.

"Is anyone else going?" Mikan asked suspiciously. _I knew she wouldn't trust me alone. Wait, someone else huh... _Natsume looked up and smirked. He turned his to Ruka who stared back, interested at the newly developed plot. Imai, he noticed had an interested spark in her eye.

"Yeah. Imai and Ruka are going." Natsume muttered softly. Both Hotaru and Ruka's mouths gaped. Natsume could just hear them.

Ruka: _No way! What the hell does he mean?_

Imai: _What. The. Hell? he better have a plan. _

Suddenly, Mikan's face lit up. "Hotaru and Ruka-pyon? Yeah!" she squealed happily. Natsume nodded over at Ruka and Imai. _That's right._

"So?" Natsume asked as he looked over at Mikan who seemed to be in la la land. She was daydreaming in the middle of a conversation like usual. The raven haired one was starting to get annoyed. He looked quickly down at the paper and read a tip that Imai had scribbled down, _Tip: if she gets too la la land, tell her some random thing like she ate an eyeball. You'll get her attention._

"I love you." Natsume whispered softly. Mikan looked up, a little to stunned to speak.

"Why are you sounding so annoyed. After all, you are asking me out!" The immature girl giggled and Natsume, almost went red, almost. He quickly covered his face with the little piece of paper that he had and looked away to see Ruka smirking. _Damn him, Ruka. _"So are we off?" Mikan was already strodding off to the slidding door. She held out her hand and winked.

"Err... Yeah..." Natsume muttered softly. He was angry, pissed, because he could hear Imai and Imai high-fiving as they snickered at Natsume Hyuuga's misfortune.

* * *

Natsume could feel all the blood he had flood to his cheeks. He was going to blush, he just knew it. But no, Natsume hyuuga, the official King of Playboys does not blush. Especially for immature-polka-dot-undies-wearing-brunettes such as the one that was hanging on to his hand at that very minute. "Natsume. Stop you're blushing." Imai hissed. Natsume quickly turned his head away from Mikan. But that didn't matter.

"Natsume!" A high voice squealed happily, "You're blushing!"

Natsume looked up and shouted angrily, "Shut up Polka! It's the sunset you idiot!"

Mikan didn't have the opportunity to realize that it was ten in the morning because she had other things to notice... 5... 4... 3...

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" Mikan growled like an angry wolf at the raven haired pervert, who was thanking his lucky stars that Mikan was dumb, oblivious girl.

"That was faster than usual..." Hotaru muttered under her breath.

Mikan calmed herself. "So where _is _the lake anyway?"

"There." Natsume said, and pointed beyond Mikan's shoulder. She, as if responding to his finger, turned and saw a sky blue lake. Mikan felt like she was in the sky, the clouds that resembled cotton candy, reflecked against the water."I wanna fall in." Mikan hummd softly as she stared into the lake.

"Perfect." Natsume whispered, and did something a guy who likes a girl, shouldn't do; push the girl he likes in the lake. There was a splash of water that rose at least 10 feet and then a blood curdling shriek. It made even Natsume, who prided himself in being strong against everything, shuddered and nearly fell over. He didn't know he was thinking.

"Hotaru! Ruka-pyon! Natsume! Help me! I can't swim!" The brunette screamed as she pushed against the water to keep herself. She wasn't acting, it was clear to the trio if they didn't hlp, she would drown.

"You didn't tell me she couldn't swim!" Natsume yelled over Mikan's screams.

"I didn't tell you to push her."

"Yes you did!"

"Look again."

Natsume swiftly looked at the paper he had clung on for 10 straight minutes. It was clear as day. _Don't push her in, just push her so that she almost trips. You two will fight, and you can tell her you like her._

Natsume froze. "Mikan!" he screamed. That was first time Natsume had ever actually screamed, at least fir someone else. He had a feeling that made him want to kill himself, _Mikan's in trouble, and it's my fault._

"Natsume, go help her!" Ruka yelled. Natsume couldn't though. In a way, he was part cat, and cat's hate water. So, Natsume Hyuuga hates water. Not only hates water, but fears. Not even Ruka, or anyne knew his fear of water, and he wanted to keep it that way. Natsume tried to get into a diving poise, but couldn't. It was too scary. Another splash of water appeared.

This time it was Ruka who dived in. And just in time, Mikan had almost went unconsious. "Natsume..." Mikan gasped anxiously. She was breathing heavly. Natsume was about 10 feet away from the almost late Mikan and didn't dare get any closer. He felt like he couldn't look her in the eye, and he didn't

"Natsume!" Ruka yelled, for Natsume had dashed away and was running away into the woods. _Koko's plan didn't work. _Ruka thought after Mikan gave him the "okay" sign that she was fine, _So who's next?_

* * *

**Review pretty please with a cherry on top?** It took me a while to finish. Don't worry you Natsumikan fans! Mikan isn't angry at Natsume for almost killing her, all though this might be a set back on Operation: Get Natsume and Mikan Together. Will everything turn out okay? Not every fanfiction has to have a happy ending you know! ;) Read my other fanfictions too and wait in anticipation for the next chapter! Make me happy when I check my e-mails and review, favorite, and alert please! Next chapter: Sumire's Plan


	7. Ch 7 Something in Common Pt 1

**Note to the Reader: **Make the screen thinner so it looks like I wrote alot. Lol. I am such a fail to ask but please just do it. :) Also, I need ideas so send me a message if you have any. If you told me an idea and I haven't worked on it, then I probably forgot... So tell me again! I still have a couple characters I have to go through. Thanks for reading and enjoy! And Merry Late Christmas!

**P.S.** Working hard on Part 2! So can you root for me by reviewing? Thanks. :)

* * *

**Just Try Natsume!  
Chapter 7 - Yuu's Idea/Something in Common  
(Part 1)  
By: MM6/ MangaManiac6 **

No one saw Natsume Hyuuga the next day. No one expected to though. The story of what happened at the lake spread like wildfire. Somehow, the Natsume fan girls got their minds around it and allowed their hearts to keep dreaming. Everyone was worried, but Ruka didn't bother looking for him. "He'll come when he's ready." Was all Ruka muttered whenever sombody asked about Natsume's return. Ruka was worried, but he'd show up. Eventually. Maybe. Hopefully.

Luckily, Natsume did finally show up. And uncharacteristically, he was early. Ruka was also uncharacteristcially early. That's when he found him.

"Natsume!"

"Ruka."

"Wha.. Why are you sitting in Yuu's seat?" Ruka asked, suddenly noticing Natsume wasn't in his seat. He was in Yuu's.

"Just don't wanna sit," He paused so he could turn and point at his own seat. "there."

"Why?" Although he already knew.

"Don't wanna sit next to her." Natsume murmured softly. Ruka had never seen his best friend "down". He had seen Natsume happy, sad, and definetly angry. But never "down".

Ruka was wondering about this when the door slid open slowly. Sand colored hair Yuu appeared. He was the one who was usually early. They didn't realize how early they were until they saw Yuu walk in. "Oh. Oh! I'm sorry, I'll come back later..." Yuu said quickly and started towards the door before they yelled "stop". Yuu turned cautiously.

"Hey Tobita-san." Ruka and Natsume said together.

"You can call me Yuu." Yuu said, smiling.

"Then I will!" Ruka said, returning the smile. Natsume didn't say anything.

"So..." they could tell Yuu was trying to figure out a topic of conversation. "Why are you guys here so early?"

"Oh, I just had a feeling Natsume would come early and I happened to be right. Right?" Natsume couldn't tell if Ruka was serious but he knew Ruka's fake smile when he saw it.

"Oh. I just come early. I don't want to be late you know." Natsume nodded absentmindedly. _He had to be absentminded_, Ruka thought, _because Natsume couldn't know how it felt to be worried about being late for school._"Um... Err..." Yuu murmured softly. "Err, Natsume. You know you're in my seat right?" Natsume glared. "Uh! I mean, well...!" Yuu looked towards Ruka for an explanation.

"Yuu, do you mind? Natsume feels too embara-" Suddenly, a flame appeared in front of Ruka's face. Ruka knew Natsume would rather die then use his alice on him, but the flame was a symbol plainly meaning, "Shut up Ruka."

"Er- Natsume just wants to sit in your seat. Do you mind Yuu?"

"No. Do you mind then, if I sit in your seat Natsume?"

"Meh.." Natsume muttered.

"He means yes." Ruka said. Yuu nodded, and the two walked to their seats. There was a long awkward pause and no one wanted to be the first one to speak. That's when Ruka asked slowly, "Hey, Yuu?"

"Yes Ruka?"

"I have a question. It's personal, so feel free not to answer."

"Ok.." Yuu looked at Ruka curiously, "iI'll answer if I can."

"Yuu, do you like anyone?" Yuu went red and Natsume perked up his ears. Yuu self-conciously looked at a bench on the other side of the classroom. Ruka looked where Yuu did. "Hey isn't that where Nonoko sits?"

"Yes. Umm... I mean. Err..?" Yuu looked down with his red like a watermelon. What are you talking about?" Yuu asked.

Ruka smirked. He could tell Yuu was trying understand. He looked up at Natsume to see was looking interested too. His face said, "What are you up to Ruka?"

"I was just wondering. Because I wanted to know what you would do if you wanted to confess."

"Hmm... I guess I would talk about some stuff we had in common. You know, to get her to know you guys have common ground and all that. Then I would ask how she felt about me. I guess... Wait? Why? Not that I have someone I-" Yuu sighed as if he used all his energy and smashed his face (weakly) on the desk.

Ruka was smiling by this point. "Thanks Yuu." he said quietly and stood up.

"Er..." Yuu looked up slowly, "Your welcome?"

Ruka headed towards Natsume and his smile grew. "I just got you're new plan to confess to Mikan, Natsume."

* * *

Bleh, finished! That was totaly not worth waiting for, so I understand if you're mad with me. You try living a life and writing a story at the smae time! It's hard work... Anyway, Chapter 7 will be finished and I need more ideas. PM YOUR IDEAS PLEASE! I will give you credit! I think I've used someone's idea so you have my proof that I give credit. Review, Favorite, or/and Alert and get your name and a link to your profile on my profile! Not a bribe or anything...

**(It's snowing~~ Let it snow~~ Would be nice if it happened _next_ Sunday...)**


	8. Ch 8 Something in Common Pt 2

By the way, remember! T for Langauge. Ok, just a heads up. Read on! :D

* * *

**Just Try Natsume!**  
**Chapter 8 - Something In Common PT. 2**  
**By: MangaManiac6**

"Ruka, I'm _tired _of this."

"Oh come on, Natsume! This will work. I know it will."

"No way in hell."

"Please?"

"No."

"For your best friend?"

"Damn you."

"I love you too Natsume."

* * *

**_Earlier that day..._**

"You have a plan?"

"Yep!"

"What I want to know," Imai murmured, "is if it will work."

"I _know _it will work!" Ruka assured them.

Natsume shook his head, _"_I donno. Sorry Ruka but I'm tired of doing stuff that are just making her hate me."

"Natsume, you know Sakura-san doesn't hate you."

She smirked, "Oh, I'm not so sure about that."

Natsume's eyes widened, "What?"

"Where... when did..?" he asked, gasping.

"You know Imai's kidding!" Ruka laughed. He pulled her by her sleeve towards him and whispered, "It _is _a joke, right Imai?"

Hotaru's smirk grew, "Ofcourse dummy. But it's fun seeing Natsume panic like that. I mean, look." She pointed at Natsume who was staring at his shoes and slightly, _slighty, _trembling.

Ruka almost bursted. He covered his mouth so his best friend wouldn't see the grin plastered on his face. He hated himself for laughing when his friend was so scared that Sakura-san hated him, but it was just to hilarious. "See?"

"I see." Ruka said, "But that's no excuse. Have some sympathy for the poor guy Imai!"

"Obviously you don't know me." Hotaru said as she pushed herself away from Ruka.

_She was right. _Ruka thought. _I mean, she's _Imai. _Sympathy probably isn't even part of her vocabulary._

"Ruka!" Natsume yelled, his yell was so shaky, like he was ready to fall to the floor, "What am I going to do?"

"Relax Natsume!" Ruka smiled and winked, "I got a plan!"

Natsume growled, "This better be good Ruka."

* * *

_**Back to the Present...**_

"So," Hotaru murmured, "Let's go through the plan one more time." She pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. The blue print had every part of their plan.

"Is it necessary to go through all this?" Natsume groaned. All these plans were just insane, plus, none of them worked.

"It is Natsume!" Ruka said loudly, "Do you like Sakura-san or not?"

"Dammit." Natsume scowled, "Shut up Ruka!"

Ruka smiled. Natsume's reaction told him he was ready.

"Ok, Hyuuga." Hotaru said, pointing at the paper, "She'll be waiting for you here."

"The East Forest huh?" Natsume looked with a bored expression, "Wait, isn't that where that damn bear lives?"

"Relax," Ruka said, smiling, "He usually stays near his house. If he does come near you two, you can protect Sakura-san too! It's a win-win."

"Whatever, I'm not scared of the damn animal. I just hate that thing, that's all." He meant it.

"Ok Natsume, ready?"

"Like I have a choice."

"So true."

"I see Sakura-san."

Natsume felt his stomach churn. "Dammit."

"Get going!"

"No," Natsume said, "I- I can't."

"Oh _now _you turn to a kitty and run away with your tail between you legs. When everythings ready. Should we get Nogi here to take your place?"

He hissed angrily, "Watch your tounge Imai."

"Come no Im-"

"No!" She growled, suddenly serious, "You know hard it was to get Mikan to come to the East Forest. She kept quivering and saying 'But Mr. Bear!' 'But Mr. Bear!'. But I told her, 'That damn bastard will be there. So you have nothing to worry about'. That's when she said she'll go!"

Natsume looked down, his mouth moving towards a smile, "She's going there... cause I'll be there...?"

"Now now," Hotaru said, "I never said _you'll _be there."

Natsume's mouth immedialy turned to a frown as he rose. "Fine," he said, stepping out from behind the bush they had been hiding behind. "I'm going."

* * *

"Oi, Polka-dots."

"Oh, Natsume!" Three... Two... One... "Natsume you PERVERT!" She screamed, holding her skirt closer to her legs.

Natsume smirked as he approached the bench. She was so easy to guess. And slow too. "Well," he said, sitting next to her, "If you had a little more wardrobe, I might not guess what underwear you had. How many rabbits do you got, five?"

"Shut up," She pouted, "I just got to be a one star. It'll take some time."

Natsume breathed. That was a close one. That comment about her money was kind of rude. Most girls would have punched him and ran off. "You know, you're not like most girls." He whispered, looking up at the leaves of the extremely tall trees of the East Forest.

"Huh?' Mikan asked.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Oh, come on Natsume!"

"Forget it, I said."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"The apperance of the 'please' won't change my answer. It's still no."

"Really Natsume, don't say stuff out loud if you don't want others to hear." Mikan returned to pouting.

Natsume leaned back and almost smiled. He turned his head to look at the bushes where Hotaru and Ruka waited. He could barely make out Ruka's face but he could see him mouthing, "The plan! The plan!"

Natsume nodded mouthing, "I know! I'm on it." He turned to face Mikan who was admiring a a small yellow flower a few feet away. "Hey, what's your favorite fruit?"

Mikan stared at him, "What brought that up?"

"Answer the question. But let me guess, strawberries right?"

Five... Four... Three... Two... One... "Shu- Shut up you!" Mikan cried, pushing her skirt closer. "And for your information it is not strawberries!"

"Then what?" Natsume asked, slightly interested. But just slightly.

"Um... I donno. I like all fruits."

"That's not an answer."

"I... I know."

"So?"

"Oranges." She said softly.

"Well, that's obvious."

Mikan look startled, "How... How come?"

"You do know what your name means right?"

"Huh? No what?"

_She can't be this dumb! _He thought, slapping his hand to his forehead, "It means 'orange' stupid!"

"Oh..." Mikan said thoughtfully, "I wonder why Mom wanted to name me that."

"Like I know."

There was a scilence, but it was kind of peaceful. Natsume felt it, this strange but peaceful atmosphere. He only felt it in one other place, up in the sakura tree. That was where he liked to sleep the most. But sleeping here wouldn't be that bad either.

"Hey, Panda-print?"

"What now?" Mikan asked, still pushing the skirt towards her legs.

"I..." He couldn't say it. It was too embarassing. It was even more so since he wouldn't have to lie, like he had thought he would have to.

"What?" Mikan urged.

"I... I like oranges too. Oranges... I mean... Their my favorite... Out of all the fruits the world can offer... I like them the best..." Natsume said softly, hoping it had been loud enough for Mikan to hear so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

Luckily for him, it was. "Oh." Mikan said quietly, her cheeks turning a light pink, "That's interesting. I never knew we liked the same things."

The quiet came back, but it was nice. Natsume felt like he could sleep. It was_ that_ nice.

"I wonder though..." Mikan said, looking around.

"What?"

"Where Ruka-pyon is."

Natsume froze. He sat up straight and stared coldly at Mikan, "Who?"

"Ru- Ruka-pyon..." Mikan stuttered, scared by his dark facial expression.

"Wh... Why... are you looking for him?" Natsume asked, his voice shaking.

"Oh... Um... Hotaru said he was coming... He called hima very mean thing though... I wonder why...?"

Natsume felt tears would spring out of his eyes any moment. He turned away from Mikan to stare at the bushes. He couldn't see Ruka. He was probably questioning Hotaru that moment. He would tell him everything he found out later.

"That... bitch..." Natsume said, covering his eyes. He felt his entire body shaking, like an earthquake.

"Is... is something wrong Natsume?" Mikan asked. She looked nerously at him, she could tell that something, _something, _just wasn't right.

Before she could do anything else, Natsume ran off. Not towards the bushes where his partners-in-crime were waiting, but somewhere else. Even he didn't know where, but he had to leave.

* * *

So how was it? If you're freaking out right now, even just a little, I did my job! :3 You'll know why later.

So do you remember me? It's me, MangaManiac6! Yeah, you probably don't remember me. If you do, you're probably mad at me for not writing. I'm sorry! even when it's Summer Vacation (:D) I still have stuff to do. I'm also catching up on some anime like **One Piece**!

So how was it? You have to tell me! Please review! They make me happy. :)

Now, on to Chapter 9 - A Shoulder To Cry On!

**-MangaManiac6**


	9. Ch 9 Cry On My Shoulder

It's been awhile! *cowers* I'm sorry guys! I'll try to make this chappie good to make up for it! Thanks for the forty reviews so far!

* * *

**Just Try Natsume!**

**Chapter 9 - Cry On My Shoulder**

**MangaManiac6**

* * *

"Natsume! Come back, Natsume! Nastume!"

He could hear her voice; clear as a whistle. But hell, he wasn't stopping. He would keep running. He couldn't show Mikan Sakura his crying face.

* * *

No matter how bad you want it, no matter how fast you go, no matter how far the distance, you can't run away from anything. Because life would be fair, if it let you escape, and life is _never _fair. It's like a tax collector; they never let you escape the horrible truths.

Well, this tax collector gave him a little time. About a week's worth. Actually, to be exact, it had been six an a half days. But who's counting. Either way, the russling of the bushes far below alerted Natsume Hyuuga that his time was up.

"N- Natsume!" A voice rang from below, a voice all too familiar, unfortunately.

The raven haired stayed silent, hugging his legs to his chest and hoping the sakura petals would cover him up well enough. But he _was _wearing all black.

"Natsume!" The voice sounded happier, "I can see you, you know!"

"Really now?" There was no use hiding. He got up, and jumped, about 20 feet's worth of distance, landing on his feet with incredible ease.

Looking down from his perch on the branch of the famous Sakura Tree, there was Ruka. The blond's pale, fragile face was cut up and bleeding and he was panting, but Ruka was smiling more than Natsume had ever seen him. _Someone seems pleased with himself._

"I _found _you." Ruka breathed.

"What? Do you wanna prize?" Natsume teased, pulling out a small twig from Ruka's locks.

"My prize is knowing you're safe." Ruka said, grinning.

"Please, I think I might puke."

Giggling, Ruka took Natsume's hand and pulled him down so they were sitting directly under the sakura tree. "I missed you. We all did. So is this where you've been all this time?"

"Yeah." Natsume murmured, trying to ignore the throbbing he felt as a result of his bottom crashing with the hard dirt Earth seconds ago.

"I'm surprised you didn't starve." As he said this, Ruka pulled out a small basket from below the blue cloak he was wearing. opening it, Natsume caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a large tuna fish sandwich.

Natsume looked away, trying not to look eager, "Well, I'm used to it."

Ruka pulled out the sandwich and dropped it on his lap. "I'm your best friend. you can't fool me."

An embarrassingly long note came from Natsume's stomach to assure Ruka further of his suspicions. "Sh- Shut up." Natsume hissed, unwrapping the plastic from sandwich, "Both of you." He added, looking towards his, now that he noticed, flat stomach.

Ruka chuckled, "I really did miss you. you know, running off like that was really rash of you."

"Who uses the word 'rash' anymore?" Natsume murmured, swallowing a large bit of tuna sandwich. Ruka busied himself by opening his own peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Ruka didn't respong until he swallowed a bite of his own.

"I do. now seriously, why the hell did you run away?"

"I'm not telling."

"Oh come on Natsume."

"It's a secret."

"What are you? Five?"

"Everyone has secrets."

"That they tell their very best friends in the whole world."

"There are just some days that I really _hate _you Ruka."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't."

"Tell me."

Natsume let out a long sigh. if Ruka was anything, he was persistent. "I was scared."

"_Scared?_" Ruka asked, chocking on a bite of sandwich. "_You? _How could you be scared? Of _what?_"

"Mikan Sakura."

"You have to learn to stop talking in riddles."

"Maybe. Got any water?"

"Grape juice. take it or leave it."

Natsume grimaced, but held out his hand expectantly. Ruka placed a small, box into the hand: the grape juice. "Wouldn't water be more practical?" Natsume asked, poking the straw into the whole on the top.

"Are you complaining?"

"No bu-"

"I didn't expect to search several days for you."

"O- Oh." There was another pause. "So i better tell you why i ran off."

"That would be nice."

"Well..." And so Natsume told everything to his best friend. How at first, he had thought Mikan was there to see him. How he was going to tell her. How she had mentioned Ruka; wanting to see Ruka. How everything had collapsed inside. By the end, natsume was clutching his legs again, ready to tear up.

Ruka hadn't said anything the entire time. "You, natsume Hyuuga, are an _idiot_."

He looked up, his crimson eyes ready to burt into tears, staring into the sky blue ones of his best friend, which seemed to glare so fiercely back at him. "Huh?" was his smart reply.

"I said you are an idiot."

"I heard you." Natsume replied coldly. "I want to know why yo-"

"Because you are!" Ruka had risen up, eyes a flame. "You think Mikan wanted to see me, so you ran off for a week? You _are_ a fool!"

"Bu-"

"So she wanted to see me! So she wanted to see where I was! We're friends! She just happened to expect me there! That doesn't mean i was the reason she came. If she heard you were coming, I'm sure she'd come in any case. You-" Ruka plopped down onto the Earth again, cheecks red as he started cooling down.

Natsume was blinking. Blinking the tears away. Blinking away his confusion. "Oh." was all he could manage.

"Yeah."

"Say, Ruka."

"Ruka."

"Hilarious."

"What is it?"

"Can I cry? On your shoulder I mean."

Ruka's blue eyes widened. For a minute, he thought he didn't hear correctly. "Wh- That's a surprise. That request."

"Can I or not?" Natsume growled, his voice growing testy.

The blond was smiling softly now. "Sure. But I thought it would be Mikan crying on your's."

Natsume leaned onto his best friend's shoulder, the tears sinking into the cotton, whit T-shirt. "Oh, it will be."

_Crying on a guy's shoulder. How degrading._

"This better not reach anyone's ears."

"Well, that may cos-"

"Ru-!"

"Shush." Ruka whispered. "Come on, would I?"

"... Bastard."

* * *

It took a lot for me not to write bloody in front of fool or idiot when I was writing Ruka's piece, since Ruka is french and japanese, not british. It would have been fun.

*sighs* Ugh! More OC! I promised I wouldn't! But honestly, I do think Natsume would let himself go in front of Ruka. I do think he's get the wrong idea. XD

I promise this the last time things get all sad and messed up. It's too darn depressing.

Speaking of depressing, you should listen to **Lucy** by Skillet. It's a pretty song! Depressing though. if you already heard it, do you think it's good? I just wanna know. :3

Okay, next chappie: **Chapter 10 : My Shoulder, This Time**


End file.
